Kind Spirit
by Makorra
Summary: New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old. That is what she had been taught by the Red Lotus. Many years later, Korra is about to fulfill that duty – but it turned out different than she anticipated. A Korra kidnapped by the Red Lotus Story.
1. Dark Clouds

**Kind Spirit****  
**New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old. That is what she had been taught by the Red Lotus. Many years later, Korra is about to fulfill that duty – but it turned out different than she anticipated. A Korra kidnapped by the Red Lotus Story.

**Note  
**Is this really my first Legend of Korra fanfiction story? Yes, I guess it is! I've always wanted to write one though, but there weren't any plot bunnys to guide me. Btw, my native language is not English but critiques might always come in handy!

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 "prologue"**  
Dark Clouds

"Tag, you're it!" A child-like voice beamed with exhilaration. Nudging her new friend Naga against a pile of snow. The child's father, Tonraq, watched the amusing situation unfold.

The man, a powerful waterbending master and current chief of the Southern Water Tribe realised Naga and Korra both shared a deep attachment to one another.

And though reluctant, he decided to bring in the Polar Bear Puppy.

After all, there had been ruthless stories involving bloodshed at the hands these aggressive animals. It had already been common knowledge that training one was very tough, let alone live with them.

He knelt down to embrace the young polar puppy who howled happily and licked his face thoroughly after smashing him onto the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, good boy." Crawling up, Tonraq carefully rubbed Naga on her stomach. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Korra running up to him. She seemed a bit jealous.

"Daddy, watch this!" Snowflakes drifted constant yet smoothly down and the excited young avatar reached over and blew it away with her breath. "I can – _air_ bend!"

"Korra dear, that's not air bending."

"I did, I was air bending with my breath."

"Sure, mighty avatar," He joked before walking over and sank down to his knees. Then, with a steady hand on Korra's shoulder, he whispered, "but remember, you're still my little girl now. Just wait until you're older, alright?"

"Alright.."

A tense breeze whipped his hair, followed by an unfamiliar feeling.. He looked up at the once radiant cerulean sky only to see it have been completely overshadowed, and casted long shadows across his face; making the once joyful father frown deeply.

"..Is something bad going to happen?" Korra asked, tugging at his trousers.

Very confident, he shook his head. "No dear, it must be a snow storm heading our way. We should leave now."

Without a moment of hesitation Tonraq picked up Korra and placed her onto Naga's saddle. "Remember to hold on tightly." After the brief instruction they ran off, towards the village.

.

.

Breathing deeply, Korra kept her eyes on the clouds above while bouncing up and down. Deep inside the young avatar stiffened and by extend felt even scared. This agonizing feeling – she'd never felt it before. It wasn't in her personality to feel frightened, yet this.. uncertain feeling.

"Dad–" Korra mumbled slightly. Her eyes wide in agitation.

Just then, a sound.

_Swish._

Fog appeared all over the place. But something was not right. It didn't felt like fog at all, it felt.. hot. Like steam.

A fire bender?! It definitely had to be a fire bender. Within seconds a thousands of frightful thoughts shot through his mind, trying to find any acceptable reasoning. But he had a feeling he already knew.

Korra.

He heard his little girl scream next to him but before Tonraq could react – a woman, a water bender slid across their path creating a wall of ice; their route had been blocked.

"Korra! Where are you!" He cursed the damned steam, it was getting thicker by the second. There had to be at least two thugs on the move here. This was clearly fire bending trickery.

"Korra, say something!"

Naga slid to a halt in the process and Korra yelped, "I'm here!"

A sound of relieve left his lungs but that quickly dissipated after a loud thud echoed followed by a loud scream. It wasn't only Korra that left a noise, Naga too.

"Korra?! Korra!" Tonraq felt his throat run completely dry. But he didn't care. All that did was the safety of his daughter. But just as he made an effort to eliminate the thick steam clouding the area. Someone else already did for him.

Before Tonraq stood not two, three, but four intruders. His heartbeat increased a lot, on a scale from one to ten. It hit the latter. Not only that, what he saw behind the figures wasn't Korra – but rocks covering Naga and his daughter.

"Greetings." One man said, wearing robes.

"Who are you?!"

"I am Zaheer. You might have heard about me." The intruder bowed respectfully, but it only made him more enraged.

Zaheer? None of the White Lotus had warned him of such man.

"What do you want with my daughter."

Anger surged through his veins as he heard Korra faintly call for him.

"It seems you are ignorant. Believe me when I say we have nothing against you. But for the better of the world we need the avatar – your daughter – to fulfill her duty the rightful way."

"No!" He snapped, shifting his weight and took a stance. Breaking the ice beneath in an opportunity to pull out an orb of water and shoot it right at Zaheer, only for it to be blocked by a woman in red, presumably the fire bender.

Another man of the group retreated behind and ran up to some kind of truck, opening the back doors. Even as Tonraq fought off the water and fire bender, his eyes pulled back and forth; the retreated guy sank to his knees and took a deep stance, dropping the walls. Revealing a terrified girl and her growling polar bear puppy.

Korra immediately turned to Tonraq. "Daddy, help m–!" the earth bender grabbed her and placed his hand before her mouth, making her unable to speak, or scream for that matter.

However, young Naga was angered and jumped straight at the earth bender, biting him.

Noticing this the fire bender ran over to help her comrade get Korra and Naga into the truck. While Zaheer and the water bender still locked eyes with that of Tonraq.

Tonraq ran straight at them, water on his left and right. He dodged the ice missiles attack, and used the ice beneath to throw himself into the air to get past them. But instead, in a split second, the earth bender used this opportunity to re-create a wall right before him. He could not escape the clash that was about to happen. And with an incredible speed he crashed and crumbled on the ground.

"Zaheer, it's done!" He'd faintly heard someone say.

Things started to get blurry. Pain engulfed his entire body. Mentally and physically. Voices.. very distant.

"Farewell."

A snow storm raged on while the truck rode off with incredible speed. Leaving the helpless father alone. He took a deep breath, a desperate one, and yelled.

**"KORRA!"**

A faint cry was heard in the distance – but quickly disappeared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That happened twelve years ago. None ever heard of her since, and it all came to the point of emerging rumors that she had been killed by those thugs. But somehow he couldn't see it happen, nor he believe that.

After a long time, they had indeed send out the White Lotus on a quest to find a possible Earth Kingdom avatar, but none was ever found.

Tonraq and Senna were thoroughly broken about the most relevant belief that she must have been been raised by criminals with bad ideals. But they weren't the only one in disbelief and regret, all nations were in quite a shock as well, right after the statement went public.

Where is the balance keeper of our world? Nobody knew.

**If you like it please review~ Cause I won't really write anything that does not interest anyone.**


	2. Fireflies

**Chapter 2**  
Fireflies

Slowly, the sun went down as the last rays of light peaked out from the horizon sky. Outside women cuddled their children at the playground. Others rushed into their vehicle after work and were heading home to their family. For most people the day was nearing its end. However for some – it was only just the start.

"So you want to become a cop?" The young man nodded.

"The application seems fine. However, due to your.. rather troubling youth I need to have a word with the chief first."

The young man showed an expression of discomfort, but accepted the statement nonetheless. He already realized that a 'street rat' wishing to become a cop was already suspicious as it was, but he really needed the money. Although he had to admit; he always wanted to become a cop.

"Within the next few weeks you'll receive a report and who knows. You look promising though, why don't ya stay a little longer." The woman behind the desk winked.

"Um, thanks but no thanks." Mako raised his eyebrows skeptically, and his gaze traveled back to the entrance.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe you, no Seaweed noodles?"

"Doesn't look like it."

"What about Bean curds puffs–"

"Nope."

"Oh come on Asami, there must be _something_ to eat." Bolin struggled with his growling stomach as he sat on an old bench, staring rather bored ahead.

Closing the refrigerator, Asami looked around. It's bitter though.. living on almost nothing. Especially when someone like her originally grew up to be a wealthy person.

"Well, there's some apples."

"Here, catch." Asami tossed the fruit, but Bolin didn't seem to get the message.

"Ouch! Asami, that really hurt–"

She chuckled and grabbed the fruit, walking over and offering him one. "That's because you didn't catch it."

The earth bender didn't respond, but nevertheless still took the apple.

"..Bolin, you're looking pale. Is something wrong?" Goodness. She noticed how awful her friend gazed at her. One could almost relate him to a wistful zombie.

"No– it's just," he uttered those words, taking a crunch from the apple. "sometimes, I wished we had a little more than this."

Her expression fell at that. "I'm sorry. If only I could get Future Industries back on track, we'd probably be swimming in money by now."

"You don't need to apologize for _that._ We're already grateful you got us a home and I'm sure Mako comes with these crazy ideas like he's done in the past." Bolin encouraged.

"Like how he managed to get my dad sponsor the Fire Ferrets." she said bitterly. "That didn't turn out well."

Bolin smiled. Striking his chin for a moment, and seemingly deep in thought. "Yeah– something like that but then many times better."

Asami nodded slowly. "I know. He would never abandon me."

"That's right. All he talks about is you, I have to admit it sometimes _pains_ me." Asami laughed at her friends remark; thankful of his support.

Outside, the moon casted it's dim light upon Republic City.

"I wonder where he is. It's getting late already." Asami whispered concerned.

.

.

.

Mako's eyes gleaned down the streets of Republc City.

"..that makes it ten yuan." _Might be able to buy us some food with this._ Mako grunted at the sound of his stomach. After storing money in his pockets he walked ahead and halted near a bridge.

In the distance, he could see Sato mobiles crossing the bridge. Scratching his head, the fire bender cocked his head to his left side, and stared at the massive statue of avatar Aang, on Memorial Island.

There weren't any direct thoughts in particular as his golden eyes locked with the retired Fire Lord, Zuko's gift.

He was only wondering–

"Hey." A voice said, making the fire bender jump at the sudden and unexpected greeting.

The figure approaching revealed to be a tanned young woman, probably around his age. She looked water tribe, but he wasn't so sure. The get-up was a bit different. However, her turquoise eyes glisten with life – and Mako flushed as he noticed her staring.

"..hey?" that turned out worse than it ought to be.

The young woman didn't notice the awkwardness at all, and continued.

"Have you ever heard of the avatar _after_ Aang?"

He didn't expect that question. Nor the girl itself for that matter.

"Only a bit.. why?"

"I see," she shook her head. "Nah, it's okay. What's your name?"

Mako crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. "I'd like to know your name first."

"Why's that?"

"Safety reasons." He replied.

"_Safety_ reasons?"

"Yes. You walk up to me and ask odd questions, now you want to know my identity as well. For all I know you might be a criminal."

The young woman took this as some kind of joke, and laughed softly. "Do I look like a criminal to you?" She shook her head. "..well, fine. My name is Korra."

That name sounded familiar to him. "Isn't that the name of the – you know, avatar?"

Korra nodded. "..I guess it is."

Immediately, Mako let out a gasp. It is now that he could make the connection between the avatar and this young woman named Korra.

"You.. you're not the avatar, right?"

Korra shifted uncomfortable, crossing her arms and almost gazing as if wanting to throw daggers at him. "Are you stupid," she suddenly laughed again. "of course not. And if I were suspicious, why talk back to me?"

_Not?_

She had a point there. Why speak to someone bearing suspicion? Usually, he would ignore or act like a jerk. But something stopped him from doing so this time.

"So.. can I ask who you are now."

Letting out a defeated sigh, he gave her his name. "Mako."

Korra nodded and much to Mako's frustration, seemed interested in the fire bender. "Say what brings you here? Was it only to stare at this statue?"

"No. I'm heading home and decided to take a detour," Mako answered. "..It's because they say that sometimes, you can see fireflies at night around here. I've never seen them."

Korra chuckled, a bit cocky. "Oh really. Didn't think you were the sensitive type."

"You don't know me." Mako reminded her firmly.

The surrounded area of Republic City seemed so peaceful, but right now it felt as if the air was thick of tension. Mako awaited a response from Korra, whose eyes had widened ever so slightly. As if those few words actually had a huge impact on her.

There was no response in the end. And Mako was about to finish their odd conversation. But just then, miniscule light orbs arose and became bigger, floating around. It was a beautiful and surreal view.

"..fireflies." Mako gasped.

There was something magical about an evening full of fireflies near the ocean. Mako peeked at Korra for only a brief moment as they watched the fireflies dance across the evening sky, the sound of crickets chirping in the background.

Korra's smile seemed as kind as a turtle duck. Mako figured. But realized he shouldn't think that way, and quickly visualized filling a trashcan with these uncomfortable thoughts.

"So.." He began, hoping to break the silence that had settled.

"Beautiful aren't they." Korra whispered, stretching out her hand as if trying to become one with the fireflies.

"..uhm yeah, they are."

"It's actually my first time seeing this too."

"Really?" he said, turning his attention to Korra. "Do you live around here?"

Korra shook her head. "Not really. I travel a lot."

"Me and my brother never been outside Republic City." Looking back on his own memories he couldn't exactly describe the word 'travel'. Mako figured It was completely foreign to him.

Korra jumped up after hearing this. "For real? You're missing out the good stuff!"

Pretty energetic girl. Unlike he thought at first sight.

"Like what." Mako asked.

Korra smiled gently at him. The seemingly water tribe ran her fingers up and started counting. "Let's see.. flying a wild herd of bisons at the Northern Air Temple and sliding across the hot deserts of the Earth Kingdom. Oh, and that's just the beginning, wait till you see what's inside the portal."

"Are you serious?!" Mako beamed incredulously. "How'd you get to do all that."

"I've got my connections."

"...interesting."

"Yeah.." Korra peeked at Mako – who by now had its gaze at the angelic scenario before him.

"You're likable."

Mako blinked and quickly turned to her. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Korra replied, a bit stunned. Leaving a perplexed Mako to guess what just happened.

The sound of crickets chirping in the background slowly silenced, and fireflies left the area. They seemed to be either afraid of something or had someone telling them a storm was brewing.

Instead of the soft, peaceful sound of insects. Mako heard a distant growl as it became more intense and deafening as the seconds went by.

However, Korra seemed to know exactly what the source of the noise was. Her eyes went wide eyed, and she quickly sprinted towards it's voice.

"Naga, what are you doing here?!"

That name.

"Naga.. Wait, wasn't that the name of the avatar's polar bear dog," Mako said carefully but silenced, seeing a huge quadruped running up to Korra, and licking her.

"That's a polar bear dog–"

Mako went speechless, weighted with bewilderment. "You.. You really are the avatar!"

For real! It was no coincidence anymore. He should actually report this to someone – anyone! Surely everyone was aware of the fact the avatar had been kidnapped along with a polar bear dog, twelve years ago.

Korra narrowed her eyes, but panicked inside. Deep tumoil overwhelmed her as hands clenched into fists.

"..I don't know you, that's right. But you don't know the least about me!" She cut in, and without a moment of hesitation gestured the animal to do something – like, knocking him out.

Mako instantly turned around, confusion never leaving him. He had to get back to Asami. To Bolin. It would be terribly bad if he died here, they still needed him. But what the hell! There was no doubt this is.. or was, the avatar. But one wouldn't attack an ordinary resident. He had no time to think. He had to run. But Naga, who looked very aggressive, caught up with him – and then..

darkness.


	3. Attack of the Avatar

Argh. I'm sorry this took so long. At first, I had been waiting for the Korra final so I can sort my own plot out a little bit – and I did! Three weeks ago school has begun, and now I'm getting lots of homework, and real life gets busy as well. But I haven't given up on this! In fact, all the reviews really have encouraged me! Thank you for all the love and opinions. – oh and things will be explained regarding Amon etc. you'll get that somewhere later in this story.

**Chapter 3****  
**Attack of the Avatar

Mako's eyes flickered open gently. He felt his vision fade in and out, the sensation sending waves of pain throughout his entire body. Coughing out, the fire bender groggily sat up - or at least he tried to - something prevented him from doing so. He realized it was the rope tied around his hands that stopped him.

His vision had remained black, his eyes hurt and deep down he desperately prayed he hadn't lost eye sight.

But how did he ever get into this position? ..what has he been doing again?

...

Asami and Bolin.

That's right, he was heading home.

No – not quite, he **should** be home by now. What Mako expected to feel was warmth, but instead all he felt was a meandering chilliness.

His head raised at the sound of footsteps. Someone was coming. It was sudden and Mako flinched, scrambling back against what he felt had to be a jagged wall.

"Who's there!?" Mako shouted, his head still fuzzy from the tremendous hit he got to his head.

If he was surprised, the figure in front of him was as well. There was a pause for a long, long moment before a feminine voice came out.

"You should already know who I am by now."

That voice. The gentle and cheeky voice that suddenly crossed his mind had been replaced. It was much stricter – but it was her. It was Korra.

It was all he needs to hear in order to remember what happened that night. Mako opened his mouth to reply – but he couldn't bring thoughts into words.

"Where am I?" Mako whispered, feeling an overwhelming desire to get the hell out of wherever he was right now.

"A cave near Republic City's borders." Korra replied simply.

"..what are you going to do with me?"

There was that moment of silence again. She seemed to be pondering whether to say anything to him at all, he figured.

"I'll bring you to my teacher. I'm pretty sure he knows what to do."

"_What to do?_" In Mako's mind, those words resounded very threatening. "Hey, I didn't do anything wrong! And why is it I can't see anything!"

"There's your answer city boy," she mocked again, "I need to speak with someone and I can't have you run off in the meantime. Oh, and you're blindfolded. Just in case."

Though it seemed the cockiness remained, whatever happened to the woman before Memorial Islands remained a mystery to Mako.

"..Why are you doing this?" he asks.

Korra laughs a little, "Still didn't get the note? I just told you."

"Not that. You're the **avatar**. The avatar would never harm innocent people." he dared to say, letting everything sink into the young avatar.

"in fact, it's their job to help them."

"Don't tell me what I should do." Korra replied sternly. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

"And why is it you're acting gloomy all of a sudden," Mako asked once more, trying to dig for more information. "was everything you said to me back in Republic City a lie? And were you planning on taking me hostage from the moment you saw me–"

"No," Korra interjects quickly, her tone sounded as if offended. "and that's none of your business anyway."

"Then.. why?"

Korra tried to draw herself up a little straighter, gritting her teeth against the turmoil awakening. "..I guess I wanted to make some friends."

"Friends?" Mako actually had a hard time believing that, as was shown in his expression to which Korra responded immediately.

"I'm sorry," she crossed her arms, very disturbed. "did I say something wrong."

"No–"

"Anyway," Korra began, as footsteps went into another direction. Away from Mako. "as soon as it's dawn. Will be heading North – be sure to remember that."

.

.

.

.  
Mako wasn't really planning on staying around any longer. Whatever Korra had planned for him sounded as if though that would be his end. Although he had to admit it would be very cop-like to let himself get captured and be taken into the evil headquarters of whoever had raised the disconnected avatar. Without any support however, it wouldn't work, and he knew this very well.

So he had to escape.

An hour has passed since he last spoke Korra. Mako wasn't very sure on what she had been up to in the past hour – or her aggressive animal pet – but the firebender decided to give it a shot.

Breathing in, breathing out. And repeat. Mako focused on his breath, relaxing his muscles.

Behind his back, he created some space between his hands and clothes. Warming up his fists until it set fire – automatically causing the rope to burn into tiny pieces of dust.

Relax. Don't panic. And whatever you do, stay **calm**.

Mako didn't move, and instead brought his hands to his head and unfolded himself to get a clear picture.

His breathing stopped.

In front of him, Korra laid stuffed against the soft fur that covered Naga's body. Her regular clothes that she wore when they met had been concealed by a striking black cloak. Her expression was unpredictable, and Mako decided she was asleep.

His face turned towards the entrance of the cave. Korra had not been lying, he really was brought into a cave. Either she decided to stay the night here in ordor to take a nap or because of the weather, as it was very bad outside. Probably the latter. Heavy water poured from the sky – and often flashes of thunder left dangerous trails; followed by a massive sound.

Cautiously, Mako rose to his knees, and eventually standing on his two feet. Letting his legs take him slowly towards the opening of the cave.

"Stop!" A cry went up from behind him.

Korra punched out, and a lance of flame shot towards Mako, whom took a spin around, throwing up his arms to create a wall of fire that blocked her attack before it could hit him.

Korra pressed her hands onto her hips, narrowing her bright blue eyes firmly. "You never told me you were a bender."

"I guess we got that it common–" He replied and diverted another fireball to the side, but was brought down by a sweep of water, knocking him a few paces backwards as his vision flickered for only a brief second.

"But I must say.." Mako stood up and charged back, stepping past the avatars defense, and making a fire first in a close hit, urging Korra to protect herself and jump back. "I'm the better one at keeping it a secret!"

Korra gritted her teeth, and shot the firebender a look. Both eyebrows in a daring frown. _Not amused_; he could practically translate it into.

Blasts of fire were thrown in his direction and he countered them all. But Korra was fast, and he had only seconds to react for another water strike. Cursing the pouring rain that earned Korra benefit, Mako dived and rolled, dodging the edge of the cliff just barely.

His shoulders quivering as he pushed himself off the ground, and recreated another wall of fire as Korra sought another fast paced move.

"Damn it," Mako breathed, he was worn out. "Don't you want to get back to your family?"

"My parents are dead." Korra dead-panned, creating another fighting stance – one that reminded him of what Bolin usually did.

"You're wrong! They're alive. Don't you remember being captured? There were–" He lashed out, but was interrupted when a block of stone was brought his way. Mako however, easily avoided it. "There were reports of you being kidnapped by a group of criminals."

Korra groaned, and felt intimidated by what she had been told. "I've never been captured by anyone! I was taken in."

"Who took you in?" Mako asked, as he circled along with Korra.

"It doesn't concern you!"

"But you're the avatar!"

Annoyed, Korra replied, "Yes, and you are Mako. Aren't we both aware of that already."

"See! You're not denying it. So why don't you want everyone to know? Sure there's people out there who miss you and those who need you."

"There's no one who misses me." Korra shot back angrily.

"I'm sure there's–" She was right behind him, and Mako realized he had lost grasp of the situation. He heard a feminine war yell and a hiss of fire as Mako turned to counter the attack – but it was too late. Korra punched him hard in the stomach as Mako let out a loud gasp, before realizing his world started spinning around.

He fell down the cliff.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A new refreshing day was setting – for most people, that is. Mako coughed, he felt his body quake and the edged of his vision darkened as he struggled to stay on his feet. He wasn't sure how long he was going to take it.

He had wandered for hours outside the tense night sky. That woman sure had the guts to push him off that cliff – and it was the _avatar_ who gave him the push. Nonetheless, that move proved to be his escape of death. He had collected all of his strength and succeeded in performing a stunning breakout.

Water dripped off his jacket – which was torn when he fell down – as he stumbled through the streets.

_Mako!_

As soon as he recognized his girlfriends' voice, Mako relaxed, and without much of a thought, he let himself drop onto the ground.

"Mako! You're bleeding – what happened!?" Asami ran and caught him just in time.

The fire bender grimaced. "Asami.."

She must have been looking all over the place for him. He was not surpised – after all, he was supposed to be back hours ago.

Although Mako realized these weren't the best of circumstances to regroup, he felt glad. He heard his little brother, Bolin shout in the background – stunned, presumably inspecting his wounds. The vast strain he was supposed to feel was surprisingly faint – as was his consciousness.

But at least he was safe now.

**What is English spelling and grammar.**


End file.
